Lover you should've come over
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Haley's sitting in class anxious for the bell to ring her eyes focus on Lucas and her mind beings to wander.


I don't own OTH chartacters nor am I affiliated with anyone at the Wb in the cast or on the show. The title of the the story and the song in it is by Jeff Buckley.

It was hazy and humid afternoon at Tree Hill High it was also the last class of the day and Lucas Scott sat anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. He kept his eyes trained on the clock only shifting them periodically to eye his sister in law and best friend Haley. She'd been staring oddly at him for the past half hour when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

The one time their eyes met she looked away so quickly that he wondered if he was seeing things. He was sitting a couple rows over adjacent to her so it was easy for him to watch her without her knowledge. Haley looked stylishly retro in a navy blue denim mini white tank matching jacket which was thrown over the back of her chair. She wore her sun streaked blondish auburn tresses in a mass of loose waves that streamed down her back.

Haley was bored and just as anxious for the bell to ring as Lucas her eyes scanned the room for something of interest before finally settling on him. Almost immediately her mind began to wander taking her back to the summer before junior year and an incident that she hadn't thought of in years. It all began with a harmless game of truth or dare where Lucas revealed to her a rumor about losing his virginity Atiana Archer to be true.

It was the cause of much speculation that year at school and he would neither confirm nor deny it to anyone at the time. Haley knew if Lucas did address the issue that the girl would be labled and he didn't want to tarnish the beautiful red head's clean reputation. All the guys in school wanted her and Lucas got her and he never said anything to a soul before Haley or anyone since. Being that he wasn't a popular guy back then that would've scored him automatic points but he took the high road and Haley's always admired him for that.

This revalation however sparked Haley's interest in her own sexuality and made her curious. A couple of weeks later Haley found herself stumbling into Lucas's room one hot summer evening soaking wet. "What's with the puddle" Lucas exclaimed looking up from his bed where he was reading. " Oh nothing just the neighborhod kids rebelling against the system they opened a hydrant and I was an innocent bystander" Haley explained gathering the edges of her yellow and blue flowered covered sundress to keep it from soaking the floor further.

As if he were programed jumped to his feet Lucas grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders "Go change before you get sick" he said falling back on the bed and retrieving his book. "Yes father" Haley mocked as she looked through his drawer grabbing a T'shirt and some shorts and heading for the bathroom.

Haley emerged moments later the towel he gave her now sitting turbanstyle a top her wet hair. Walking around to the side of the bed He left free for her she let herself fall onto it with a small thud . She turned on her side to face Lucas who's head was still buried in the book from earlier. "Can I as you a question Luke" Haley asked nervously her wet hair now sprawled across the pillow which was covered by the towel that fell off her head when she layed it down.

"Sure shoot" Lucas replied his eyes never leaving the pages of his book " What does it feel like?" she asked her face turning a deep shade of crimson. "What does what feel like?" Lucas asked calmly turning a page his attention clearly spilt between her and the book "sex" came Haley's soft reply.

He almost didn't hear it over the noise of the humming air conditioner, placing his book down on the bed thinking he hadn't heard what he just thought he did Lucas looked over at her. She didn't even meet his eyes before she started back peddling "Ummm you know what? let's just forget I ever said anything ok?" .

"Uh no Hales we can talk It's just that you caught me off guard that's all" He explained honestly seeing that he'd embarassed her by his reaction. "It's uh wow it's an experience that you really can't put into words" He said softly as his mind drifted back to an ecounter.

"Oh" Haley said disappointment evident in her voice "It's ok I was just asking because... I mean I'm not planning on ..." Haley stuttered before pulling everything together "To say my experience is limited would be an understatement Luke. I'm the only person who hasn't done it it's like there's a secret club that everybody's a member of but me and I'm just tired of being left out and curious..." Haley explained looking away from him.

Right then it dawned on Lucas what was being asked of him and he was blown away. Gently he placed his hand on her knee to calm her only to end up frazzling her further as her head jerked up to stare at him. Lucas let his hand linger on her knee as their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Moving forward Lucas forced her to lie back silently using his body " Don't be nervous Hales I won't do anything you don't want me to" he explained leaning over her. "I know that's why I asked you" Haley said her voice faltering a bit as stared up at him.

She watched as he made his way over to the air conditioner turning it off leaving the room so silent that Haley could hear her heart thundering in her ears. Lucas moved through the room methodically as if her were on auto pilot. Crouching down in front of his entertainment center he thumbed through his cds allowing Haley a veiw of the tanline just below his waistline. This made Haley realize that basketball shorts were all he was wearing and her her pulse began to rise. After a few moments he found the cd he was looking for he put it in and turned around.

The music began to fill the room "Maybe I'm to young to keep good love from going wrong. but tonight you're on my mind so you never know. Broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it. " Jeff Buckley crooned from his stereo.

Haley's stomach did flips as he stared up at her from the foot of the bed this was a side of Lucas she never imagined. Reaching forward and wrapping his hands around her ankles Lucas effortlessly pulled Halely down the bed. She found herself sliding against the sheets as if it were ice stopping just short of the edge with her knees drawn and him standing between them. She watched as beads of sweat slid off his skin and left tiny droplets on hers as he made his way up her body for a kiss.

As his body skimmed hers it lit her on fire Haley almost passed out from the anticipaction. Soon they were entangled in the most passionate kisses Haley had ever felt dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth Lucas left her breathless and hungry for more. Slowly removing her T'shirt he was surprised for the second time that day to find she had on no bra. Lucas began kissing the Valley between her breasts soft and leisurely as if he were thanking her for the access causing Haley to moan involuntarily.

Upon seeing her reaction Lucas was motivated to to further explore that area nibbling lightly on her neck and lightly moving his hand over her right breast.  
This elicited another moan from Haley who immediately felt control of her body slipping through her hands by the second. Grasping both breasts Lucas stopped nibbling her neck to lend his tongueto them simotaneously. Haley arched her back coming directly into contact with his member. She alarmed him by wrapping her leg around his hip urging him closer. "No Hales not me and not like this I won't let you do somehing you'll regret" Lucas said making her look at him in the eyes for emphasis.

A hurt expression quickly replaced the ectasy that was dominant only a moment ago. Grabbing hold of her chin lucas explained himself further "A part of me would love nothing more than to be inside of you right now but you trust me and I'll never violate that" Lucas said as he began his decent to his final destination.

Haley watched as he tugged off her underwear and shorts in one fluid motion giving her chills as the material slid down her legs. Lucas head disappeared between her thighs his tongue touching her most private of places making her body convulse bringing Haley to her first orgasm.

Then suddenly the bell rang jolting Haley back to the present making her concious of her surroundings and how lost in the moment she was. It was as potent to her now as the day that it happened and that scared her. She rushed to the front of the class her skin flushed and warm as she tried leaving the room and memory behind.

Haley almost out the door when he grabbed her elbow "Where were you today?" Lucas asked in a way that led her to believe he knew. The two of them had long ago agreed to forget about that day for the sake of their friendship and she had until today. Opening her mouth Haley began to answer when Nathan approached greeting his brother and slipping an arm around his wife"How's class"he asked as he quickly pulled her away "good actually one of the best lessons I ever had" Haley said glancing at Lucas over her shoulder. A reminicent smile played on his lips as he watched them walk away his eyes lingering a little longer than necessary.

The end 


End file.
